The present invention relates to a safety device for controlling the operation of a toilet seat and cover, and, more particularly, to an adjustable device for making it difficult for small children to lift a toilet seat cover.
Open or easily accessible toilets present potential problems when infants and small children are present. It is a common occurrence for small children to throw various articles into the toilet bowl which may be lost and/or obstruct the discharge line. It is also unfortunately the case that a large number of infants actually drown in toilets each year.
A few devices are known in the prior art for controlling the operation of toilet seats and covers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,394 discloses a lavatory attachment comprising a spring means that is used to restrain the lifting of a toilet seat cover. However, that device is unsatisfactory because the restraining force is not adjustable and the device is not readily disengageable.